It's Never Over
by Sakusha Saelbu
Summary: Sebastian is taken to get medical attention after the events taken place at Beacon Memorial Hospital, STEM, and Ruvik however the place he goes to is far from a normal hospital. Ruvik x Sebastian, One-sided OC x Sebastian pairings.
1. Hatred of Hospitals

Chapter One: Hatred of Hospitals and the Assholes Who Work There…

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Evil Within"

Summary: Sebastian is taken to get medical attention after the events taken place at Beacon Memorial Hospital, STEM, and Ruvik however the place he goes to is far from a normal hospital.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

Sebastian had never truly hated hospitals until his adventures within the world Ruvik created with the help of the STEM device. Now Sebastian despised hospitals with a passion.

"If this is even a real hospital," Sebastian muttered.

It didn't make things easier when the doctors were viewing him as if he was some sort of experiment. His brain activity had changed since his last MRI. It took a moment to remember why it was done in the first place.

"Oh yeah some asshole nearly caved in my skull," Sebastian chuckled wearily.

Thinking back, it was during one of his more dangerous cases when he was nearly bludgeoned to death, which led to the MRI due to Joseph's insistence.

Sebastian grumbled, "I'm dying for a smoke."

"You really should consider quitting. It's bad for your health you know," A smooth voice practically purred from the doorway.

It was a doctor, one Sebastian did not recognize from the others he'd seen. The doctor was tall male, around a similar age to his own, and appeared as a mild-featured man. He had brown hair swept back with a single long strand hanging down his face, wearing wired square glasses that did nothing to hide his vivid green eyes.

Sebastian sighed, "_He kind of reminds me a bit of Joseph_…"

Taking another look at the doctor Sebastian felt a sudden unease around the man. The eyes behind those glasses looked calculating and almost menacing. The easygoing smile plastered on his face may have fooled others, but not Sebastian especially with all that has happened recently.

The detective also noticed the doctor's build was more in line of a fighter, a person who delivers pain not one who heals it. Sebastian could clearly see the thick biceps underneath the lab jacket.

"Mr. Castellanos my name is Dr. Maxwell Bloodworth. Yes I know a terrible name for a doctor, but it was the one I was given," Maxwell smiled disarmingly.

Sebastian raised a brow at the name, "Yeah I can see how a name like that would get a few stares. So Dr. Bloodworth why are you here?"

"The straightforward type, very well… I am a specialist sent in to handle your unique case. Your encounter with the STEM device had caused some side effects," Maxwell stated firmly quickly losing his smile, knowing he wasn't fooling the detective.

Sebastian grunted, "You mean besides the headaches and hallucinations." He folded his arms defensively, sizing up the other man waiting to see his response. He knows he could not leave. The guards by his room were not for his protection. "_I'm a prisoner here_," Sebastian frowned.

"The headaches are the result of your direct connection with Ruvik. You are one of the two who managed to survive such a feat, but you are the only one who did so with your mind intact. Don't worry the headaches will pass," Maxwell explained.

"And the hallucinations?" Sebastian probed.

Maxwell grinned wickedly, "Are not hallucinations at all, well not like you believed them to be. You are experiencing visions. From the reports you are having post-cognition or retro-cognition visions. You see when you were inside the STEM device you were somehow able to access untapped parts of your mind. This caused you to enhance abilities you already possess."

"As a detective haven't you ever wanted to be able to know what happened at a crime scene without having to go through the process of an investigation as if you could literally press rewind in time to see what happened? Well now you can, there is also your perception augmentation," Maxwell left his statement hang in the air.

Sebastian sighed, "Clairvoyance, huh."

Maxwell smile deepened, "Yes the ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known senses, extrasensory perception. I couldn't help, but notice you seem wary of me."

"You may have a Ph.D., but you're no ordinary doctor so just who are you?" Sebastian hissed.

"Very good, your suspicions aren't unfounded. I work for the organization responsible for all that took place concerning the STEM device and Ruvik. You see the late Dr. Jimenez published Ruvik's research and the organization became very interested, but there was a little snag," Maxwell smirked.

Sebastian growled, "Yes Ruvik had yet to complete the machine so you waited like a pack of vultures and swooped in once he was done then used his brain like a battery for that fucking machine."

"Crude, but correct however to our shock and curiosity Ruvik was not quite out of the picture as you'd imagine. So after a few test subjects were placed in the machine we saw Ruvik had near complete control over the world inside the STEM device, in addition to creating outside effects. We later developed a drug to administer to our agents so they could not be affected by Ruvik's influence," Maxwell stated.

Sebastian's eye twitched in anger, "That explains why Kidman was not affected."

"Yes and Dr. Jimenez though it did not help him in the end. There is not much one can do when one's consciousness kill while inside," Maxwell sighed.

"Don't try to bullshit me. The doc's number was up the moment you guys got what you wanted and you were tying up loose ends. Besides it was all Ruvik's work, Jimenez only knew the basics. If he was so smart he could have built his own version of STEM instead he stole it!" Sebastian sneered.

Maxwell smiled a bit too happily for the subject matter, "You are smarter than you appear. However back to your miraculous survival, what is so special about you? Why didn't you die like the others, not only with your mind unharmed, but heightened?"

Maxwell continued on without letting Sebastian respond, "Could it be Ruvik wanted something from you? Perhaps he was hoping for a backup host because let's be honest you would make the better body to possess. Handsome, physically fit despite the years of smoking and alcohol, and an established reputation that would allow him to climb up the ranks into a position of power. Being in law enforcement you have access to information and resources he didn't have before so he could get his revenge much easier."

Maxwell's eyes raked across Sebastian's body in a hungry manner that inwardly made him squirm. "_I'd be damn if I'll let his arrogant fucker have the satisfaction of seeing me sweat_," Sebastian kept his face blank and his body still.

"So is this the reason you've kept me here? In case Ruvik comes to finish me off or try to possess me like he did Leslie?" Sebastian asked.

"Maybe, but I think he has other plans for you. You are an anomaly and Ruvik is a man of science, he'll want to study you thoroughly," Maxwell smirked before making his way out the door. "Do get some rest, you have a busy day tomorrow," He added with a false pleasant smile then left out the room, the door closing ominously behind.

Sebastian looked down at his lap, hand tightening into fists before slowing unclenching them. An almost crazed smile crossed his lips as hysterical laughter escaped passed them.

Then exhaustion set in, Sebastian sighed, slumping back into his bed. He smiled resignedly staring up at the ceiling, "After all that I'm in the same position as Ruvik and Leslie… made into a prisoner and science experiment. I wonder if they'll tear out my brain and put it in the machine."

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Had the sudden urge to write for this fandom. I kind of found myself in it before I knew it and it all started from one simple line: Who do you think you are? I know who you are, Seb. I know what you crave, what you fear... Will you be able to live with yourself knowing what I'm gonna make you do? Poor little Joseph couldn't... Too bad they dragged you into this. But either way, you're mine to do with as I please.

Yeah… that did it for me so it was off to the internet to find Ruvik x Sebastian fanfiction and fanart. Glad to see the internet didn't disappoint me so here's my contribution. No Ruvik x Sebastian scenes/interactions yet, but there will be.

Thanks for reading! Until next time…


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole Again

Chapter Two: Down the Rabbit Hole Again

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Evil Within"

Summary: Sebastian is taken to get medical attention after the events taken place at Beacon Memorial Hospital, STEM, and Ruvik however the place he goes to is far from a normal hospital.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

"They could have at least given me something to do. I've counted the cracks in the ceiling twenty times already," Sebastian complained as he worked on his twenty-first count of the cracks. He couldn't decide if the number was fifteen or seventeen due to a few of the cracks being so close together.

All Sebastian could do, was lie in bed. There weren't anything of interest in the room besides the machine used to monitor his brain activity, but he grew bored of trying to figure it out long ago.

The room he was placed in was rather clinical and absent of any décor both purposeful or for aesthetics. There wasn't a clock or any windows to see outside to help him know what time it was or measure the passage of it.

Not to say there wasn't anything besides his bed and monitor. A small table was positioned next to the bed. There was a door in the corner leading to the bathroom that was just as drab as his room.

Sebastian chuckled humorlessly, "I really am going crazy."

"The lack of human interaction and mental stimulation will do that you, but not to worry you have yet reached the stage of isolation that allows your mind to break down," Maxwell had returned holding a seemingly harmless tray of food and cup of water.

"_At least I hope it's only water_," Sebastian mused sardonically sitting up upon seeing the man enter the room.

In Sebastian's line of work you find out all sorts of facts such as the many odorless, colorless, and tasteless chemicals people can put into food and drinks. "_Yeah looks like I'm not eating again today_," Sebastian sighed.

Maxwell smiled, "Are you always this paranoid?" He quickly noticed the suspicious glances Sebastian gave the meal he had in this hands.

"Detectives mostly are… the good ones anyway. Being too trusting can kill a guy," Sebastian replied folding his arms over his chest. Luckily this motion didn't upset his injuries.

Whatever happened to him was still a mystery. While searching for answers within his mind or the connections from the other minds made inside STEM Sebastian discovered that he was also one of the victims taken and then hooked into the device.

Meaning there was no telling what was done to him, how long he was missing, or how he was caught in the first place. Though he could guarantee he must have fought back.

"_It sure feels as if I was in a fight_," Sebastian snorted quietly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Maxwell gently placed the food onto Sebastian's lap and the cup on the nightstand next to the bed.

Sebastian glared, "I'd rather keep my thoughts to myself."

Maxwell sighed in false disappointment, "A pity I am sure your mind is filled with all kinds of fascinating subjects. You have been investigating our organization extensively. We would love to know what you have learned."

"Meaning you fear that this little secret organization isn't so secret. Well what did you expect you were kidnapping people left and right? Someone was going to notice sooner or later. It didn't help you were abducting cops either," Sebastian snorted rolling his eyes.

"Only the nosy ones and the people who saw things they shouldn't have. Anyway I'd love to talk further about this, but like I said yesterday you have a busy schedule," Maxwell smirked.

Before Sebastian could retort two large orderlies brought in a wheelchair with straps connected to the armrests. "Please don't struggle I would hate to give you a sedative," The doctor warned, but something told Sebastian the man wanted him to do exactly that.

"_I need to think about this, if I'm drugged I won't be able to get a layout of the hospital to help me escape. Besides there's no guarantee he won't just inject me with the sedative anyway_," Sebastian thought growling quietly in anger.

After a minute of deliberation Sebastian chose to go willingly. Seeing the brief twitch in the doctor's eyes gave Sebastian a brief moment of gratification knowing he didn't do what was predicted.

People often took one glimpse at Sebastian and made assumptions. With his appearance he looked to be a man of action and violence, the shoot first and ask questions later type.

Sebastian had a taste of that philosophy in his early years prior to getting his act together. He wanted to clean up the city he called home not be part of the problem so he adapted to suit his purposes.

He rose up the ranks in record time and became infamous amongst both the criminal element and his fellow police officers.

However that quickly went to hell the moment his daughter was murdered and his wife vanished without a trace, presumably dead. Sebastian fell back into old habits and walked the thin tightrope between immoral and moral.

"You never fail in surprising me," Maxwell spoke pulling Sebastian out of his thoughts. Sebastian passively allowed the men to secure the strapped around his wrists and wheel him down the hall.

Though Sebastian seemed docile his mind was going a mile a minute. He took in every little detail no matter how small to assist him in the future.

"_My room is the fourth door on the right of the hall, on the twentieth floor_," Sebastian thought gazing at the elevator's panel. "_At least the floors shown on the panel, there could very well be a bunch of hidden floors_," He mused.

Sebastian's thoughts were indeed correct when the elevator continued to go down despite the panel indicating they passed the ground floor. Soon the door opened and they moved him into a familiar looking laboratory.

There was a giant machine that was built similar to that of the STEM device Sebastian woke up from, but it was a bit different in design.

There was a chair in the center with a single cord stationed above it, the cord split into various other cords that were attached to several chambers resembling upright metallic coffins replacing the tubs. It made a rather morbid and chilling picture.

"Yes this is an improved version of the STEM device you were placed in at Beacon Memorial Hospital. For starters we don't need to completely remove the brain to serve as the focal point to oversee the system. Aren't you thrilled?" Maxwell explained with a shark-like smile.

"Oh goody I get to keep my brain in my skull," Sebastian snapped.

Maxwell chose not to respond, he merely nodded his head to the large orderlies as they removed the straps off of Sebastian.

"You see that chair in the center I want you to sit there," Maxwell instructed Sebastian who glared but did as bid after seeing the two men situate themselves on either side of him.

"_I'm sure I could take one, but the other would be a problem. Not to mention the tranquilizers the bastard is probably carrying_," Sebastian took a deep calming breath trying to keep his temper under control.

Slowly Sebastian made his way to the chair that appeared to be a dentist chair with a hole in the back of the headrest. Sitting down Sebastian gripped the armrests tightly as Maxwell stepped behind him.

"Now just relax," Maxwell whispered in Sebastian's ear, stroking his hair smoothly, which did nothing to soothe him.

Maxwell smirked reaching behind him pulling out a long cord with a needle at the end fixed to the STEM machine and drove it into the brain stem resulting in a loud painful scream.

"Shh, don't fret it'll all be over with soon," Maxwell caressed Sebastian's head with gentleness that seemed uncharacteristic for the man who caused such anguish in the first place. Slipping his one hand into his coat pocket he pulled out a sedative.

Removing the cap with his teeth, injected the needle into Sebastian's neck and pushed in the plunger. Sebastian could feel his muscles slackening against his will, his eyes growing heavier, and his breathing deepening.

"Yes that's it everything will be alright," Maxwell cooed nuzzling his face against Sebastian's.

"_Son of a bitch if… no when I get out of this I'm going to kill him_," Sebastian grunted before darkness overcame him.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

Sebastian's eyes flashed open and he was sitting at his desk in a small corner office in the police precinct he worked. Peering down he could see he was wearing his standard outfit: White dress shirt, dark waistcoat, gun holster, red tie, dark slacks, boots, and his wedding band.

"Seb are you alright?" A familiar voice knocked all the breath out of Sebastian's lungs.

"No no no no… this can't be real," Sebastian whispered, his hands shaking. Not just his hands his entire body for sitting in front of him at another desk pushed against his own was Joseph.

Joseph raised a brow, "You aren't looking too well. You haven't been drinking on the job, have you?" A stern expression formed on the younger male's face.

Sebastian shook his head, his voice failing him. "Listen I know this case is difficult, but we'll eventually figure it out," Joseph said encouragingly.

"_Case… what case_? _What the hell is going on?_" Sebastian saw the thick folder on his desk that he was certain was not there a moment ago.

Opening it he saw pictures and information about one Leslie Withers. "This is a missing person case?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yes I know we deal in homicide, but our case is coinciding with a missing person case. So the officer in charge gave us copies of all the information pertaining to it to assist us in our investigation," Joseph explained.

"This isn't right. I was in a hospital, I was kidnapped this isn't real…" Sebastian muttered.

Joseph sighed removing his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sebastian you must have been dreaming. I realize what had happened with Myra and Lily is hard to handle, but your drinking isn't helping. It's probably the source of your delusions and nightmares."

"Delusions? Nightmares?" Sebastian repeated in disbelief.

"Yes for months you've been dreaming of some kind of shadow organization responsible for all the missing people in the city. You claim they're the reason why Myra and Lily are gone, but we all know that's not true. People get divorced all the time Seb, no reason to create this crazy story to cope."

"I managed to convince others you're not in need of psychiatric help, but I will put you in a mental hospital myself if this continues. You're my partner and friend, I care about you, but there's only so much I can put up with," Joseph stated, his eyes tightening into a glare.

Sebastian rubbed his throbbing temples, sighed then smiled, "I understand you'll hear no more of it. Come on we better get started. There's a lead in the report saying the kid was last seen on the outskirts of the city."

Joseph satisfied that Sebastian was agreeing with him, he smiled gently and rose to his feet then headed out the door. Sebastian's smile faded once Joseph was out of sight.

"Something isn't right," Sebastian grabbed his trench coat that was placed on the back of his chair and followed Joseph.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Sorry no Ruvik again, but he will be in the next chapter. How you may wonder, well you just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading, until next time!


	3. Plans Often Go Awry

Chapter Three: Plans Often Go Awry

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Evil Within"

Summary: Sebastian is taken to get medical attention after the events taken place at Beacon Memorial Hospital, STEM, and Ruvik however the place he goes to is far from a normal hospital.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

Joseph drove silently while Sebastian quietly contemplated. "_He was never that much of a talker during car rides," _Sebastian mused wryly.

"_Could everything I experienced before be some kind of nightmare?_" Sebastian briefly pinched himself, feeling the slight pain the action gave him.

Everything seemed normal the wind blowing onto his face and through his hair via the crack of the lowered window. He felt the cool sensation of the leather seats in the car on exposed skin. The periodic noises of the radio transmitter in the car rang in his ears.

Even the background sounds and smells fading in and out as they drove along the street were all so ordinary. However there was still a slight overall wrongness that was a never-ending source of annoyance like an itch he couldn't scratch.

"_I have no choice, but to move forward until I can figure out this feeling I'm having_," Sebastian sighed. "_In the meantime_…" He took a closer look at the file resting on his lap.

Their first lead in their investigation was Leslie Withers and determining the connection to their homicide case. Sebastian stared at the last photograph taken of Leslie. The young male was only a teenager on the cusp of adulthood. Leslie had a rather sorrowful expression on his face as if he knew what fate awaited him.

It made Sebastian's heart sink in his chest feeling sympathy for the kid. It also caused him to have this feeling of déjà vu. "_I've seen this kid before, but where?_" Sebastian hummed in consideration. Suddenly flashes of Beacon Mental Hospital came fast and unforgivingly.

The images were anything, but kind. Blood and guts painted the walls, the overall stench of rot and decay from mutilated and mutated bodies.

Sebastian gasped quietly snapping out of the hallucinations … memories? The sound though quiet as it was, turned out to be enough to gather Joseph's attention, earning a concerned stare from the bespectacled man.

The older man waved Joseph's worries away with a dismissive hand gesture gaining a look of disbelief and begrudged acceptance.

Seeing that Joseph turned his eyes back on the road ahead Sebastian placed Leslie's picture in the back and dove deeper into the other contents in the file.

"_The victim of the homicide was Dr. Valerio Jimenez who also at one point in time was the missing person's physician_," Sebastian glanced at the photo of the now deceased doctor.

However Leslie was transferred to the care of the victim's own brother Dr. Marcelo Jimenez, specializing in psychiatric care. The transfer was made when it was discovered the patient was in need of a different type of care only a mental hospital could provide.

"_Leslie escaped from Beacon Memorial Hospital a month ago, but was last seen on the edge of the city where coincidently Dr. Marcelo Jimenez's hospice happened to be located. The time was nearly an hour after the victim was said to have been murdered covered in blood, but before the person who saw him could help Leslie was gone_," Sebastian read from the report.

"It's not looking good for the kid," Sebastian sighed closing the file.

"Yes it appears Leslie Withers is our strongest suspect so far. All the other patients of Dr. Jimenez held the man in high esteem. In a matter of speaking Withers was Dr. Jimenez's only _failed_ patient when Withers started to exhibit strange behavior. It was later found to be some sort of psychotic break and was beyond help Dr. Valerio Jimenez could provide," Joseph stated.

Sebastian rubbed the stubble of his chin, "Meaning he might have held a grudge against his former doctor out of some sense of abandonment. Well people have killed for less, I suppose."

"Keep in mind that when dealing with the mentally ill motive is not always so clean cut. Withers was in the care of the victim's brother for years before breaking out, something must have triggered it. That is if Withers is the murderer," Joseph added.

"Yeah there's no sense jumping to conclusions we don't even know if Withers is the killer. For all we know the kid was at the right place at the wrong time. Let's just concentrate on the facts, once we get to the crime scene we'll have a better idea," Sebastian muttered.

To put it simply the crime scene looked to be something out of a horror movie. Blood splattered the walls, the floors, and all over the equipment in the small office where the body was found, blade still lodged in the victim's chest all the way up to hilt. The smell is what really did it as the overwhelming metallic scent of blood enveloped the area.

"_Well it's safe to say if the stabs and cuts didn't kill him, the blood loss did him in_," Sebastian thought with morbid sarcasm.

"My god the man is completely butchered," Joseph remarked.

The body was near unidentifiable. The face was so torn and covered in blood you could see the muscles that lied behind the skin and even a bit of bone. The rest of it was hacked, but miraculously still relatively attached though not by much.

"Gory sight, whoever did this had a lot of built up rage. I'll have to inspect the body back at the lab to determine the actual cause of death," The medical examiner sighed signaling for the body to be bagged and taken away.

It was then Sebastian noticed something when the body was placed in a body bag causing him to shake his head, "Unbelievable."

"I know it's almost unthinkable that someone could do this," Joseph agreed.

"No I meant that Leslie Withers didn't do this," Sebastian commented, his eyes narrowed in suspicion only to receive a raised brow from his partner.

Sebastian clarified, "Dr. Jimenez had at least a hundred pounds over Leslie and extensive knowledge of the human body you mean to tell me he couldn't defend himself against a barely hundred pound mentally ill kid?"

"Sebastian he could have sneaked up on Dr. Jimenez while his back was turned. All you need is one good hit to kill a man," Joseph adjusted his glasses more out of habit then needing to.

"One problem with that theory all the wounds were facing the front. Dr. Jimenez was facing our killer also Leslie does not have the muscle to create those wounds or drive the knife in that deep. Trust me I know a thing or two about these things," Sebastian smirked.

Joseph chuckled humorlessly, "So what now?"

"Oh we still look for Leslie, he may have answers. He was in the area for a reason and last seen covered in blood he was here," Sebastian observed the bloody footprints and headed towards the door.

"Sebastian I just noticed something… you've been calling Withers, Leslie for a while now," Joseph commented. Sebastian stiffened briefly then shook his head giving no answer.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

"Interesting, yes he is indeed more intelligent that I thought, but the goal is the same he will find Leslie Withers," Maxwell smirked only for it to fall at the sound of the door opening and sharp heels clicking across the floor.

"So what do I owe the pleasure Ms. Hilda?" Maxwell turned from the monitor that displays in vivid imagery what was going on inside Sebastian's mind, as if watching a movie.

The woman in question was a tall, beautiful voluptuous woman with long platinum blonde hair tied in a tight bun and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a long sleeve debonair trench coat, high collared shirt, knee-length tube skirt, high-heeled shin-length boots, and leather gloves all colored black.

"I wish to know your progress concerning the capture of Ruvik," Hilda question coolly speaking with a distinct German accent.

"As you can see I've placed Detective Sebastian Castellanos into our modified STEM device and created a scenario in which his mission is to find Leslie Withers who we all know is actually Ruvik due to him placing his consciousness into Withers' body.

The world generated by the STEM machine is mirrored to that of our reality with a few changes. The information given to him is indeed true Ruvik was last seen at where the late Dr. Valerio Jimenez's hospice was located. The data we give the detective will be tools to assist him in finding Ruvik. We'll use Sebastian's deductions to help us find him in our reality.

Any new evidence will be given to Sebastian so he can make new analyses until we are able to locate Ruvik. That is one plan I have in motion, there is also the real possibility Ruvik will come to for Sebastian himself. He would not let such an interesting specimen go," Maxwell chuckled darkly after explaining.

"You failed to answer my question. I did not come here to listen to you monologue like some sort of comic book villain I only wish to know results. Did the detective discern anything new?" She asked sternly.

Maxwell glared, "I only just started this procedure there are no new developments."

"Very well and by the way did it ever occur to you that Ruvik might have left the city?" Hilda smiled coldly.

"He would not do that. A man of his type will not rest until he has his revenge. While being held in our care he gleaned quite a bit of information from the minds he trapped inside STEM. Luckily this facility was recently built after his escape. However there is no doubt Ruvik will use whatever resources he can to find and eliminate us," Maxwell replied.

Hilda gave a dainty snort, "He can try. Now tell me more of this Detective Castellanos." She stepped over to where Sebastian was seated, looking him over.

"Highly decorated detective on the Krimson City Police Force and husband to Myra Castellanos, you remember the expert in missing person cases. He learnt of our existence through we assumed his wife. She must have left copies of the information she gathered about us and sent them to Sebastian. After she disappeared, our doing of course, he took up her mission to expose us.

Fortunately we were able to capture him prior to any damage he could have done. We placed him inside STEM as a means to distract Ruvik while our agent could stop Ruvik from entering reality and to tie up loose ends.

To our astonishment Sebastian survived his dive into STEM and came out for the better. Studies have shown he developed Retrocognition and Clairvoyance due to his exposure to STEM and Ruvik. It is undetermined if those effects could be replicated or if he is a special case. For now we are using him to find Ruvik. We can examine him further after this task is completed," Maxwell gave a sickening smile.

Hilda looked undaunted by the expression being subjected to such looks many times in the past. "Do not break him Dr. Bloodworth. He may prove to be useful," She leered giving a brief stroke across Sebastian's chin. "Remember I want results," Her face grew blank while sauntering out the lab.

Unbeknownst to them a pair of glowing white eyes watched their every move. Maxwell growled softly walking over to Sebastian.

"She will not have you. You are mine now and no one else's. Your body, mind, and soul belong to me and when I unearth your secrets and your newfound abilities I will use them for my purposes. Those fools have no idea the limitless potential the STEM device has, but I do. I do," Maxwell whispered harshly into Sebastian's ear.

"_No it is you that is mistaken. Sebastian belongs to me just as I stated within that bastardized version of my work, but no matter you shall all discover this soon enough,_" Ruvik smiled grimly from his position seated in the rafters before vanishing.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

Suddenly Sebastian grasped his head when a piercing noise echoed loudly within his mind. "Are you alright Seb?" Joseph asked glancing over at him. They had left the murder scene and were headed to meet the medical examiner to see if he found any clues on the victim's body.

"Y… Yeah I have no idea what the hell that was about," Sebastian sighed leaning back in the car seat. "_But it was familiar_," He closed his eyes suddenly exhausted.

When he opened them again a brief flash of white gained his attention. "Stop the car!" Sebastian shouted causing Joseph to slam on the breaks.

Sebastian unbuckled his seatbelt and raced out of the car ignoring Joseph's shouts. He ran for who knew how long following the glimpses of white that urged him to move forward unaware the landscape flickering behind him like static on an old fashion television.

He reached his destination, which happened to be… "A dead-end?" Sebastian panted, turning around the way he came shocked to see the alleyway gone, he was completely trapped.

"Don't worry Seb this is necessary," A familiar voice echoed around him.

Sebastian could not formulate any words or organize his thoughts, everything was in disarray. Sebastian's head pounded unmercifully, "_Why can't I... this is more than just confusion_."

"You would be correct in that assumption. The chemicals given to you were more than just a sedative. A drug was administered to allow the STEM to guide your mind uninhibited. If you believe the world around you is real then the system becomes that more powerful. In addition it allows the controller to do as they please with your consciousness. If I wasn't so angry at this being a perversion of **my** work I would commend them on such an achievement," The voice murmured.

Sebastian grunted, "Just who are you?"

The voice sighed disappointedly, "Come now you know my name. Say it."

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

"What is this?" Maxwell gasped the readings were becoming sporadic. Sebastian's brainwaves were going off the charts and the monitor no longer shown a clear picture. Static enveloped the screen so Maxwell could no longer see what was going on.

Maxwell then looked over at Sebastian noticing his lips were moving. He raced over to hear what was being said. At the moment it was only soundless movement in semblance of speech, then a whisper that could not be heard, and finally he could hear, but it was only a single name.

"Ruvik," Sebastian breathed.

As if the name being said was a signal all hell broke loose.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long, a lot has happened during the week. Well I did promise Ruvik would appear and he did. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter sorry for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist.


	4. Breakout

Chapter Four: Breakout (Un-beta Read)

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Evil Within"

Summary: Sebastian is taken to get medical attention after the events taken place at Beacon Memorial Hospital, STEM, and Ruvik however the place he goes to is far from a normal hospital.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

The monitor was the first thing to break as it fizzled, gave a high pitched shriek that exploded causing an abundant amount of smoke to fill the air due to its size.

Next in the line of destruction was equipment in the lab used to help record data for the STEM device along with brain waves from the subject inside the system. The large hard drives, and uninterrupted power supplies they all experienced a power surge so strong that units nearly melted from the intense heat the energy gave off.

The cold storage unit that held several chemicals all were destroyed the test tubes and flasks all broken one by one by an invisible, but very real wave of power. Maxwell quickly took notice the STEM system itself remained intact during this entire incident. Then the source of the attack appeared…

Maxwell could hardly believe it. He was faced with the man himself. The man he'd come to both hate and admire, Ruvik.

Appearing before Maxwell though he was some of supernatural specter and clearly the time he went missing brought about changes in Leslie Withers' body. Maxwell knew full well that no longer did Ruvik have the form of a horrendous burn victim, but he also did not have the look of a neglected mental patient.

Despite his average stature of fix feet ten inches Ruvik seemed to loom over him due to an overall intimidating presence. His intense blue eyes gazed at him with an expression of cold distaste much like a king looking upon a filthy flea infested peasant.

Ruvik was never a person of tanned flesh as pale skin covered over hard lean muscles indicating he had been doing some hard labor in his absence. He was dressed in a simple white dress shirt tucked into belted black slacks that covered a pair of black ankle boots.

The infamous psychopath tilted his head down allowing his silvery blond hair to cover one of his eyes while he focused his attention on the still unconscious Sebastian, completely dismissing Maxwell. This action caused the doctor to growl angrily both at the disregard and at the possessive eye Ruvik held for Sebastian, someone Maxwell most certainly claimed.

Taking a deep breath to gather his emotions Maxwell painted on a pleasant smile, "It is so good to see you at last, Mr. Victoriano. It seems you have made a few changes to your new body. I must say I approve."

Ruvik's lip twitched in brief amusement then flashed a brief perfectly pearly white smile, "Are we playing this game? Very well let us engage in idle prattle while you fruitlessly attempt to stall until assistance arrives. However you'll find this ploy to be most futile, I will have what I've come for."

Ruvik's voice still held that deep raspy quality sounding nothing like the soft spoken mental patient that the body used to own.

"Which is?" Maxwell feigned ignorance, choosing not to think about the cost of replacing Leslie Withers' near rotten and damaged teeth. He also shook his head inwardly trying not to reflect on how Ruvik was able to manipulate the vocal cords into mimicking his old voice.

Ruvik sighed, shaking his head in false displeasure, "Why Sebastian of course. He belongs to me after all, is it not obvious?"

Maxwell's smile melted off his face, "And what makes you believe this? Also what gives you such confidence that I will allow you to take him?"

"That is very simple because we are no longer here," Ruvik smirked before he dissipated right before Maxwell's eyes.

Maxwell made a noise that was crossed between a choked gasp and angry growl before rushing over to the spot where Ruvik once stood finding no indication of the man ever being there.

Then a cold sense of dread filled his veins, he slowly turned around to where Sebastian was connected to the STEM system only to find the seat empty.

Soon the coldness fled as hot white fury replaced it bursting outward into a near tangible shroud. "Sir is everything alright we heard explosions?" One of the guards entered the lab just to receive the most withering glare Maxwell could muster freezing the man in his tracks and almost his heart.

"Search the entire facility Ruvik is here and he has taken one of our prisoners. Incapacitate, but do not kill either one. Be careful Ruvik retained his abilities he manifested while inside the STEM system!" Maxwell ordered.

The guard nodded his head and ran back out to relay the orders. "Damn that Ruvik how on Earth was he able to appear, free Sebastian, and escape all the while standing and speaking in front of me?" Maxwell hissed angrily leaving the lab.

"I'd better notify Hilda myself," He muttered just closing the doors behind him.

Once the man left a ripple wavered in the air as Sebastian reappeared still in the seat next was Ruvik who was standing behind the detective. "All too easy," Ruvik smirked.

A pale hand stroked Sebastian's cheek with a gentleness that none would think Ruvik possessed. He carefully unplugged Sebastian from the machine, placed his index and middle fingers to Sebastian's temples, then sent a pulse through them into Sebastian.

Hazel eyes snapped awake and quick as a viper Ruvik covered Sebastian's mouth with his hand. "Quiet we don't want someone to find out we never left," Ruvik advised.

Sebastian silently nodded his head informing the shorter male that he was not going to yell. "I see I wasn't hallucinating after all that was **you** I saw walking out of Beacon," Sebastian whispered.

"Yes in spite of my best efforts of cloaking my presence to those in the area you are able to see me as clear as day. I would love to elaborate on things and discuss matters in detail after we escape," Ruvik offered his hand to Sebastian to help him to his feet, which the older male stubbornly ignored earning an unconcealed eye roll.

Sebastian stood up folding his arms, "What's the plan I assume you have one… you always do."

Ruvik smiled predatorily, "You know me so well already. Good… now follow me I'll cloak us both however I'm sure they may have instruments to find me despite my efforts to mask our presence. So it is in our best interest to avoid them the old fashion way. From what I remember you've grown quite proficient in stealth."

Sebastian merely grunted and followed Ruvik into the hall. Once out they could hear the blaring alarms sounding the halls.

Quickly moving to an isolated corner leading down a flight of stairs Sebastian was able to locate the security cameras quite easily. "They seem to have a few seconds of delay in between sweeping with its sensors enough time to cross the next bunch of stairs," Sebastian murmured.

Ruvik hummed, "Did a lot of breaking and entering, have you?" A gave Sebastian an onceover as if to reassess the detective.

Sebastian gave a deadpan stare then grabbed Ruvik by the hand and hurried down the next flight of stairs before slamming the man into another corner beneath the camera to avoid being detected.

Ruvik hissed, "A bit of warning would have been appreciated."

Sebastian clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Quiet someone is coming."

Ruvik gave a questioning brow raise, but did as told. Luckily they were hidden behind the door as it swung open directly in front of them when several armed guards raced passed them up the stairs.

"_I see so the reports are true. Sebastian has indeed gained extrasensory perception_," Ruvik mused. He knew there was hardly any noise indicating the arrival of those men so the only way for Sebastian to be aware was to have sensed them somehow.

Ruvik remarked, "Your powers are progressing."

"Speaking of which why can't you just teleport us out of here?" Sebastian asked not going to get into theories and hypotheses on his newfound powers.

Ruvik sighed, "Within STEM my powers were near infinite due to pulling energy from the other victims within the system. However in the real world they are severely limited due to only able to pull energy from my own mind and body. I have yet to discover a means to steal it from others. Concentration must also be taken into account."

"If I take you somewhere secure would you be able to do it? I agree it's too much of a risk out in the open," Sebastian questioned.

Ruvik nodded his head, "Yes if I had the time to concentrate I could teleport us to safety. I'll need time to project a clear image of where we are going."

"Then I know one place where there aren't any cameras," Sebastian smirked making Ruvik feel something he'd never thought he would for the first time in a long time, a sense of fear.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

"A bathroom you took us to a bathroom?" Ruvik groaned in disbelief turning to face Sebastian who was trying a failing to content his laughter, smothering into soft chuckles.

"Even villainous organizations don't want others to watch them take a piss," Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

Ruvik rolled his eyes then closed them in meditation. A soft red light gathered around Ruvik that grew brighter with every pulse.

Sebastian felt its power, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and an embarrassingly euphoric sensation tickled his nerve endings.

A sharp bang resounded in the air and shouts could be heard from the other side of the door. "Looks like they found out where we were," Sebastian sighed helplessly glancing back at Ruvik who was still in deep focus.

The smell of burning metal entered Sebastian's nostrils. "Great they're trying to melt the hinges off the door. Ruvik they're going to get in soon so hurry the hell up!" Sebastian whispered harshly.

The door slammed into the ground and Maxwell stepped forwards with the guards carrying with all manner of firearms ranging from pistols to semi-automatic weapons.

"I think it's time you return what belongs to me Ruvik," Maxwell smirked holding some kind of handheld device that looked much like a Geiger counter.

"_He must have used that to find us_," Sebastian theorized his eyes narrowing on the hardware.

Ruvik's eyes flashed open immobilizing everyone sans Sebastian in their place. "Thank you for that one last quip it gave me enough time to gather the necessary energy for me to use my abilities," Ruvik smiled causing a sneer to form on Maxwell's face.

"Sebastian shall we be on our way?" Ruvik chuckled holding out his hand to beckon Sebastian towards him.

Sebastian nodded his head, but in a moment of foresight he walked over to Maxwell, "I'll be taking this." He snatched the device from Maxwell and moved back to Ruvik.

"Oh what is this little beauty? Never mind I'll have ample time to study this later," Ruvik purred, wrapped his arms around Sebastian in a more sensual than necessary manner. His hands stroke up the contours of the larger male's form then wrapped them around Sebastian's torso.

A brief exchange of looks between Maxwell and Ruvik occurred, their eyes drifted over to Sebastian then back at each other.

Maxwell's eyes conveyed his determination of catching them once they escaped and that he **will** reclaim Sebastian. As for Ruvik, he gave a smug grin suggesting his lack of confidence in the man's ability to do so and that Sebastian was **his** alone.

During this Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes, "_Great who knew a couple of science nerds could be such alpha males_."

Reading Sebastian's thoughts Ruvik chuckled whilst teleporting them out of the restroom and away from the facility.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

In a blink Ruvik and Sebastian were inside what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. "Wow talk about cliché," Sebastian commented with a snort due to the irony.

"There weren't a lot of options," Ruvik retorted, his eye twitched in irritation. "Now let me see the device you stole from Bloodworth," He held out his hand.

Sebastian passed it over, their fingers ghosting over one another in the exchange sending the same euphoric sensations Sebastian felt earlier. "What the hell was that?" Sebastian gasped.

"You are aware of our connection inside STEM this is one of the results. Depending on the nature of the link you either feel pain or pleasure," Ruvik smirked at the light flush gathering on Sebastian's cheeks.

"Yeah I recall feeling nothing, but pain before so what changed?" Sebastian growled not liking what Ruvik was insinuating.

Ruvik absentmindedly studying the handheld replied, "That was before you mind was able to handle the link. There aren't many minds that can control such power and not break from it. Leslie Withers was born with extrasensory perception, but he lacked the mental fortitude to use it properly. I believe that the abuse and neglect he suffered also had a hand in his mental deficiencies.

You on the other hand prior to coming into your abilities underwent your form of pain and mental conditioning. Your tragic past with your family despite your destructive ways of dealing with it were still able to function. Inside STEM where most would tremble in fear, give into suicide, or completely lose themselves you stubbornly survived, clawed through the madness, and grown stronger from it.

I am in awe of you… Seb," Ruvik breathed. During his explanation he somehow was able to step into Sebastian's personal space while the older male could only remain frozen in place not knowing what he should say or do.

Sebastian sighed, "_This is still Ruvik I can't let my guard down_." He managed to take a few steps back much to Ruvik's disappointment, not that he let it showed on his face.

Changing the subject Sebastian asked, "What's the next move?"

"It should be simple to answer, what is the one thing you wanted after what has happened to you?" Ruvik asked.

"You really think the two of us can?" Sebastian questioned skeptical.

"Yes, you and I can accomplish much together. We will eradicate the organization that cost us so much. We shall tear down Mobius brick by brick until not even the cornerstone remains," Ruvik hissed with such conviction Sebastian was taken aback. "Will you join me, Seb?" He offered his hand once more.

Sebastian smiled giving an exhausted chuckle, "Why the hell not." He placed his hand into Ruvik's and they shook, agreeing to a partnership.

"_Yes, you're mine aren't you, Seb_?" Ruvik smiled wickedly.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, but had a bit of trouble with the escape part I hope it came out well. Anyway thanks to all that read this story and gave their support it really makes me happy especially since this is a new fandom for me. Well until next time…


	5. The Deal

Chapter Five: The Deal (Un-beta Read)

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Evil Within"

Summary: Sebastian is taken to get medical attention after the events taken place at Beacon Memorial Hospital, STEM, and Ruvik however the place he goes to is far from a normal hospital.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

Sebastian sighed in boredom watching Ruvik pour his attention on the tiny device he stole from Bloodworth. Taking a chance to look around their new base of operations he could see the similarities between it and the lab Ruvik had in his memories minus the creepy body parts.

"_Must be hard to find spare organs while on the run_," Sebastian snorted dryly.

Ruvik grunted in exasperation, "You've been making noises ever since we've arrived here and not the kind I want to hear. Do find something to occupy your time."

The blond glanced over at Sebastian lying on the cot he made his bed whenever he required momentary rest. It took time to get use to the fact he had a body again and the human body had its limits.

"Oh and what shall I do to cure the monotony?" Sebastian said cloyingly sitting up to lock eyes with the other.

Ruvik recognized that tone right away. It was the timbre his sister spoke in if he didn't give an answer she wanted to hear or do what she wanted within that very instant.

"You can practice your abilities," Ruvik suggested with a bit more placidity in his voice. He didn't fear Sebastian in the least, but he did want their partnership to be cordial and in time he wanted Sebastian to come to rely on him, to **need** him.

Ruvik strolled over to a large bookcase filled to the brim with several books and journals. His eyes glossed over them until lighting up at the one he was searching for. With a hum of triumph he pulled out a large leather-bound tome and handed it to Sebastian.

"This is a collection of all the data on extrasensory perception I compiled over the years. It should be of assistance towards commanding your powers and it may give insight on how they developed in the first place," Ruvik smirked with a bit of pride that made Sebastian shake his head at the other man's ego.

Sebastian gazed down at the book, sat up a bit straighter, and opened it with minor caution for obvious reasons. Inside were many diagrams, charts, and sketches of the human brain showing where certain parts were the origin or directed which psychic skill.

There were also pages upon pages of text with details and case studies on extrasensory perception each chapter devoted to a separate skill. Whist Sebastian read Ruvik observed the man out the corner of his eye watching the different expression form on his face.

Ruvik was charmed by the strangely adorable look of confusion on Sebastian's face when he came across a concept he didn't understand, his head would tilt ever so slightly much like a puppy.

Then Sebastian's face would change, a small frown would emerge when he was immersed in a specific subject, hazel eyes would harden and grow darker in color yet at the same time gleam with intelligence.

Ruvik found that particular expression to very appealing on the other man because it showcases the man was not what he seemed to be, the conventional brutish detective.

Shaking his head Ruvik turned back towards the device he was examining for the past hour. "_I know it has sensors that can pick up the energy waves projected by psychic gifts, the question is how. I will have to take it apart to know for certain_," He opened a desk drawer full of tools.

Meanwhile Sebastian turned the pages until he reached the chapter on clairvoyance. "_Clairvoyance: refers to the ability to gain visual telepathic information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. It is often called ESP or extrasensory perception. For some clairvoyance is innate, whereas for most people it can be developed through various psychic development exercises, meditation, and yoga_," Sebastian read.

"That doesn't exactly tell me much," Sebastian muttered in frustration. Upon reading further he found a diagram on the pituitary and pineal glands.

"_Numerous spiritual philosophies contain the notion of an inner third eye that is related to chakra and also the pineal gland, and to which is attributed significance in mystical awakening or enlightenment, clairvoyant perception, and higher states of consciousness_," Sebastian continued to read, glancing at the pictures illustrated as examples listed for developing your psychic powers.

Sebastian sat the book aside then grumbled, "_So the only known ways to gain control is to use mental exercises, meditation, or yoga. Well meditation it is since I don't know any psychic exercises and I'll be damned if I'm doing any yoga especially with Ruvik here._"

Sebastian was all too aware of the other male's attraction to him, you would have to be a fool not to notice, but it was not something he wanted to think about just yet. For now he would focus on his new powers and his goal of taking down Mobius.

Getting into a proper position the book showed him as one of the poses used for meditation Sebastian closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles.

Taking a deep breath he tried to visualize what the book described as his inner third eye. "_What the hell am I even doing? Damn if Myra was here she would laugh at me trying to do this_," Sebastian inwardly chuckled.

He could just imagine her grin brightening her entire face, her eyes glittering in unabashed delight, her loud and unashamed laughter echoing around her. Then his thoughts went to Lily, he could hear her words of encouragement: _**You can do it, Daddy!**_

Suddenly the darkness Sebastian was surrounded by became light, he was floating. All around him was a feeling of peace.

Ruvik sensed a startling amount of energy behind him, whirled around to see Sebastian was levitating above the cot. His eyes widen at the serene smile on the taller male's lips as the hard edges on Sebastian's face smoothed. Ruvik had never seen such an expression the man's face. "Beautiful…" Ruvik whispered.

As for Sebastian, he slowly began to lower back down onto the cot, his hand brushed against the book causing him to jolt, his eyes widen in alarm. Unbridled images of the past entered Sebastian's mind, emotions screamed at him causing his throat to thicken.

"Sebastian?" Ruvik moved over to Sebastian's side quickly, placing his hand soothingly on the older male's arm.

Sebastian raked his hand through his hair trying to calm himself, "I'm fine. It's just this book…" He cleared his throat and tried again to speak his voice gravelly, "You started to make this book after _she_ died."

"How do you know that?" Ruvik uttered his voice laced with regret, his eyes moistened slightly in remembrance before he could stop them. He could see himself covered in bandages researching tirelessly on ways to enhance his own memory of his sister who his father stated was dead, memories of Laura grew fainter as years passed.

Ruvik wanted to see if his subconscious held clues to his sister's whereabouts. He believed in his very soul she wasn't dead, but as he grew into adulthood all he could recall was her beautiful black hair and favorite crimson dress.

That was until he started on his machine, STEM. He could now dive directly into the consciousness and pull out any memories he wanted. He could even find a way to bring her back to life in some form or fashion with enough time.

However one way or another his goals became twisted because of his unquenchable thirst for knowledge and his interminable anger at the world around him that gave birth to people who would burn down a barn with children inside without any remorse.

Sebastian's voice snapped Ruvik out of memory lane. "I was seeing it as if it was happening to me. Your sister was very beautiful Ruvik," Sebastian smiled sympathetically. Hesitantly he placed his hand over Ruvik's that was shaking.

Ruvik gathered himself, allowing Sebastian to comfort him for only a few minutes then he stood up and left out of the warehouse.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything," Sebastian berated himself, practically sprawling across the cot, completely drained of energy.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

"So let me get this straight you allowed Ruvik to just leave with Castellanos, am I understanding this correctly?" Hilda idly tapped her perfectly manicured nails upon her desk, one legs crossed over the other, and leaned carelessly in her large leather office chair giving the perfect picture of indifference despite her clipped tone.

Maxwell nodded his head silently. "You also let Castellanos steal an importance piece of equipment out of the facility. In fact it was our only prototype in detecting the energy waves psychics seemed to give off when using their gifts," She added her voice growing colder with each word spoken.

"We have others they are not as fine-tuned, but they'll get the job done," Maxwell interjected only to get a sharp glare at the interruption.

Hilda hissed, "Please tell me you have a way to locate them!" Her eyes glowed with fury that made even Maxwell inwardly shudder.

"Yes I had the prudence to place a sub-epidermal tracker to pinpoint Sebastian's position unfortunately it only works at a certain range. Fortunately as a backup I can use a sonic frequency that will cause the wearer discomfort and the only way for it to lessen is to head towards the source of the sound," Maxwell explained.

Hilda smiled pleased by his answer, "Good get to work at once. I want at least one of them in our possession. Castellanos appear to be the most plausible to lure back he will be the key to capturing Ruvik since he'd risk a lot to retrieve Castellanos in the first place."

With a wave of her hand she dismissed Maxwell from her office. He nodded stiffly and exited the room to do as bid, a deep frown of discontent on his face.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

Without warning a deafening wail reverberated in Sebastian's head much like he felt before with Ruvik during his nightmarish exploits in the madman's mind, but it was also different.

Sebastian stumbled to his feet and the closer he moved towards the exit the less the sound hurt. He made his way out a side door completely bypassing Ruvik who was pacing, murmuring to himself, and walked down a back alley.

Pressing his hands tightly around his head Sebastian traveled down side streets and alleys until he reached to his shock, his old apartment. "How did I get here?" Sebastian's eyes regarded the small stairs and landing as the wail abruptly stopped.

He went up the stairs, placed his hand on the knob and turned it. "It's open," Sebastian's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He knew this was a bad idea, but he was lead here for a reason and being a detective his curiosity won over caution and common sense. Sebastian could feel every hair on his body stiffen once he went inside.

With practiced ease he moved passed the side table he normally threw his keys, down the hall where family pictures that managed to be saved from the fire were hung, he walked under the archway into the sparsely decorated living room where there was only two armchairs, coffee table, television and bookshelf, no other personal effects.

However there was something that shouldn't have been there, two hot cups of tea belonging to his wife's tea set were on the coffee table. "Please Sebastian have a seat. We have much to discuss," Maxwell appeared in the doorway connecting the living room to the kitchen holding a tray of cookies.

Sebastian froze then glanced behind him to see two armed guards standing in the archway. Seeing how he lacked a choice he sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Excellent choice, now how many teaspoons of sugar do you want?" Maxwell smiled amiably.

"One and no cream either," Sebastian replied harshly viewing the man's actions and took the tea cup when offered. He was still angry at the other man's boldness at using Myra's old tea set. Keepsakes that he hadn't even touched since placing in the cabinet in his kitchen the day he moved in this apartment.

Maxwell chuckled, "I have a bit of a sweet tooth myself I need at least three spoonfuls and cream to drink my tea."

"What do you want Bloodworth?" Sebastian didn't even bother drinking the tea, who knows what was in it. He didn't even trust it despite seeing Maxwell indulge himself in his own cup.

"Blunt as usual I see. I do wish you would call me Maxwell. I doubt you will and you know what I want, but in the interest of exposition I'll tell you. I propose a deal," Maxwell smirked.

Sebastian raised a disbelieving brow while laughing deprecatingly, "The only deal I want is to have your head on the end of a gun and my hand on the trigger?"

"So violent I believe your time with Ruvik did nothing for your temper," Maxwell shrugged his shoulder helplessly. He saw Sebastian's eye twitched and decided to move on, "The deal is simple the freedom of one person for another."

Sebastian's eyes widen, he didn't want to get his hopes up only to have them dashed. There was only one person it could possibly be that Maxwell was offering to exchange.

"Yes Joseph Oda, you come with me and he is free to go. No questions asked, never to be bothered again, so do we have a deal?" Maxwell grinned his eyes twinkled in malicious glee.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter

Author's Note: I know cliffhanger, but I found this to be a good place to end the chapter. Here's the drama I promised a certain someone hope you liked it!

The research Sebastian read is credited to the internet mostly Wikipedia, lol. Anyway thanks for taking the time to read my story so until next time!


	6. Declaration

Chapter Six: Declaration (Un-beta Read)

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Evil Within"

Summary: Sebastian is taken to get medical attention after the events taken place at Beacon Memorial Hospital, STEM, and Ruvik however the place he goes to is far from a normal hospital.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

Sebastian grimaced the harsh lines on his face became coarser. Eyes burning with barely controlled rage at what the doctor insinuated.

"_There is no way Joseph is alive. There are only so many injuries one man could take_," Sebastian thought, remembering how Joseph was shot on the bus before being shot by Kidman.

"_Joseph suffered from two gunshot wounds alongside those strange transformations, he has to be dead. This bastard is only trying to get a reaction_," Sebastian's eyes hardened.

Maxwell smiled affably unaffected by Sebastian's intense glare. "_There's a remarkable amount of defiance and determination within this man. I want break that boundless spirit,_" Maxwell's blood raced at the images forming.

"I am not agreeing to a damn thing until I see Joseph," The detective grunted, teeth clenched so tightly he feared they would break.

Maxwell smiled gesturing to the guards, one nodded and left. "I anticipated that you would ask. He is a bit roughed up given how he resisted and needed to be restrained," Maxwell explained.

Sebastian's heart thundered hearing one set of footsteps go down further into the hall then moments later two distinct footsteps echoed off the walls.

His time within STEM sharpened Sebastian's senses. Mostly because one wrong move would have you eviscerated or your limbs separated from your body.

Sebastian would have loved to glimpse behind him, but choose not to turn away from Maxwell. Even though the other men had weapons, the feeling of Maxwell being the most dangerous person in the room screamed inside his mind.

The steps drew closer until the older man could practically feel them enter the living room. Sebastian bit his tongue to keep from gasping or yelling upon seeing Joseph being dragged before him.

"There is your proof. Here in the flesh," Maxwell smirked waving towards Joseph with grand flourish.

"Sebastian?" Joseph croaked, eyes narrowing behind trademark glasses. His skin took on an unhealthily pale complexion, arms and hands were covered in bruises.

Obviously the younger male fought, which made Sebastian feel extremely proud. He smirked, "Yeah it's me." Hazel eyes glistened happily knowing Joseph didn't become another casualty sacrificed to STEM.

A frown made its way onto Maxwell's face, not liking the expression Sebastian wore, nor seeing the man's attention Joseph. The doctor cleared his throat to get everyone's particularly Sebastian's focus onto him, "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal, what deal?" Joseph grunted glaring at Maxwell, hoping the repulsive man would burst into flames through a fiery gaze. Undoubtedly the rather sadist man's personality clashed against Joseph's the same manner it did everybody else's temperament.

Maxwell briefly wondered which taught the other how to glare, but switched gears and focused on the task at hand.

"Sebastian is negotiating your freedom. You are found to be a rather uninteresting subject, but you at least can be a bargaining tool," The doctor remarked offhandedly, yet disdain laced his voice.

"Seb don't… I know what you're thinking. Bloodworth won't keep his promises!" Joseph shouted, struggling only to receive a punch to the ribs. Sebastian moved to help Joseph, but Maxwell intercepted him by grasping the older man's wrist.

"Forget about little Joseph. He is mine to do as I please until you agree to the exchange. I shall ask once more, do we have a deal?" Maxwell stared deep into Sebastian's eyes seeing that resolve and rebelliousness spark behind the man's eyes again.

"_Oh I cannot wait to break you_," Maxwell purred, fingers itching to stroke Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian sighed, eyes closing momentarily preparing to give an answer when all the windows broke instantly causing everyone to cover themselves to prevent injury.

Amidst the chaos stood Ruvik composed as ever. "I'll be taking back what's mine now," Ruvik uttered in a matter-of-fact tone.

Upon seeing Ruvik arrive when needed most made Sebastian feel relieved. "_Never thought I would be so happy to see him_," Chuckling humorously Sebastian could see out of his peripheral vision Maxwell throwing a bloodcurdling glare at Ruvik.

However Maxwell refused to lose to Ruvik again. He plastered on a smile, pulling Sebastian into his chest with arms encircling the detective possessively, "You don't have any manners at all it seems. Sebastian and I were discussing something of great importance to him until you crashed in with all the finesse of a bull."

Ruvik prepared to unleash a telepathic wave to freeze Maxwell and his men, but something stopped him. Then he noticed the slight color change to Maxwell's eyes. "_Damn it! I can't immobilize them like last time_," Blue eyes glowed in frustration.

"Yes I also expected your arrival hence I administered the drug we developed to protect the mind from psychic attacks to myself and my guards," Maxwell grinned victoriously. The guards stood beside the doctor and their captive protectively.

"Ruvik take Joseph and go!" Sebastian shouted knowing any plans to rescue him would only lead to getting shot. Ruvik looked to argue, but the pleading look projecting from Sebastian's eyes silenced him.

Wordlessly Ruvik teleported behind Joseph and vanished from the room. After seeing the two men were gone Sebastian released the breath he unconsciously held.

"You made the right decision," Maxwell whispered into Sebastian's ear causing shivers to travel down his spine. "I believe it's time to go home. We have so much to catch up on," He added taking Sebastian by the arm and escorted him out the door like two lovers on a night out.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

Ruvik and Joseph appeared in the warehouse made into a headquarters. Once they arrived Ruvik tossed Joseph towards the ground, disgust and anger written all over the blonde's face.

Joseph caught himself at the last second then studied the new appearance, "What Bloodworth said is true, you did escape STEM using Withers' body."

Ruvik glowered at the other, "Why are you so important to him?"

"What?" Joseph blinked, knocked off balanced by the statement.

"Sebastian risks his life for you constantly. He could have left you to die, but chose to save you. He mourned your death, blaming himself for it. Why? What makes you so special? I don't understand it!" Ruvik exclaimed almost erratically.

Joseph stood up, "Is love a confusing concept?"

"He does not love you! He can't love **you**!" Ruvik roared.

The bespectacled man's eyes widen in realization, it suddenly became clear. Chuckles escaped Joseph's lips forming into full-blown laughter. "You… you're jealous!" He guffawed, body trembling from the effort regaining composure.

Ruvik flushed whether from anger or embarrassment remained unknown. "Sebastian doesn't love me like **that**. I don't approve you this **attraction** you have for him. He's my best friend and partner, we've been through much together and I won't let you cause harm by this obsession you have. Don't deny it either your behavior in STEM enlighten me to this fact," Joseph stated.

"What do you mean?" Ruvik asked.

"You could have killed Sebastian the instant you laid eyes on him, but you didn't. I noticed the various weapons Seb found, the ammo placed in convenient locations, very sporting of you to provide those. It's funny how neither I nor Kidman were lucky enough to find any.

Whenever we reunited Sebastian would tell me about what went on whilst we were apart and there were some interesting points. At first I thought you were toying with him seeing if someone could survive your twisted game. I won't say that this possibility wasn't true or the only reason.

Next, I believed STEM's connection gave insight to Sebastian's nature and you saw him as a means for Withers' protection, your ticket to the outside world. Again this might also be a factor to why you did not murdering Sebastian outright.

The most revealing clue happened to be you sharing your past, your secrets, and your memories all such intimate knowledge. Why show those things to the enemy? Subsequently it came to me I thought too far ahead. You made your choice the very moment he entered STEM. It was like looking into a mirror, Sebastian's past in some circumstances reflects your own.

The problem in leaving Sebastian alone was the risk of him inadvertently ruining your plans so you used your creations to distract him. You ordered them not to kill him, but you wanted him out of the way. However when necessary you guided his movements to Withers for protection," Joseph explained, staring hard at the other, daring the man to deny the accusations.

Ruvik remained silent for a few seconds then sighed, "You are a smart one. Yes I have never come across a mind quite like Sebastian's before, exquisitely sorrowful and resplendent with such blanketed rage. It had been like viewing into my own consciousness at times.

I followed him around inside STEM. He never flinched from brutally dispatching my creations, displaying such impressive leg strength while crouching patiently waiting for the right chance to strike. The power and dexterity when effortlessly driving a dagger into their skulls or snapping their necks, it was a magnificent sight. The ingenuity in using the traps against enemies or figuring out how to escape whatever new location I placed him kept me quite entertained.

Oh and the punishment his body can handle gives me chills. The wicked things I can do to a man with that amount of pain tolerance… The mental fortitude it took to combat my manipulations without the drug Mobius created enticed me even more. It took a great effort to finally get inside his mind and once I did it felt like… home.

So yes dear Joseph I confess I am attracted to Sebastian and concerning your approval I don't care if I have it or not. I **will** have him it's as simple as that," Ruvik declared, eyes glittering with madness making Joseph take a few steps back away from the madman.

Ruvik smiled in a nowhere near friendly way, "Not to worry, no harm shall come to you. It would upset Sebastian and getting rid of you will undoubtedly cause a rift between us. Though I must say this… don't get in my way because you will be surprised at how much pain a person can live through without actually dying."

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

Sebastian glanced about in obvious suspicion and confusion at his new living space, "_This is a huge leap from the nearly empty hospital room they kept me_."

The place appeared to be a four room suite. The first room was a library lined and ornate fireplace blend all decorated with custom-made European styled furniture.

The next was an entertainment room inside were a forty-seven inch television, a home theater system, a Blu-ray player, and vast collection of movies. The spa-inspired bathroom had imported marble tiles, bath amenities, terry towels, and plush robes.

The bedroom had a king size walnut sleigh-bed, matching double dresser, two door night stand, full-length mirror, and an additional walk-in closet. The walls were painted in a warm cream color to match the comforter on the bed and the walnut brown furniture.

He opened the closet, alarmed to see clothing all tailored to fit him. "Do you like it?" Maxwell's voice spoke from behind Sebastian startling him.

"All I want to know is why I am being treated like a guest instead of a prisoner?" Sebastian answered the question with one.

"You came here willingly so it warranted a change," Maxwell replied smoothly.

Sebastian snorted, "Oh… that's what we call coercion now?"

"There's that insolence again. I will take great pleasure in snuffing it out," Maxwell loomed over Sebastian making him aware of the slight height difference.

"Enough Bloodworth!" Hilda barked entering the room.

Maxwell straightened then backed off Sebastian stepping away reluctantly. "I apologize for my subordinate's behavior. I am Hilda it is a pleasure to finally meet you formally," She held out her hand.

"Sebastian Castellanos," Sebastian shook her hand out of politeness, observing her strong grip. "_This is no ordinary lady_," He mused.

"I believe you wish to know why you are here therefore I shall inform you. We ascertained your abilities and perceived them as an opportunity. Mobius possess a great deal of highly trained operatives around the world, but they could do more if they exhibited even a sliver of your potential. I want you to join our organization as one of those operatives Sebastian," She explicated.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter

Author's Note: I am exhausted, but at the same time strangely energized I think it happened around the time I wrote Ruvik's declaration of having Sebastian. I hope you all enjoyed it, until next time!


	7. Memories

Chapter Seven: Memories (Un-beta Read)

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Evil Within"

Summary: Sebastian is taken to get medical attention after the events taken place at Beacon Memorial Hospital, STEM, and Ruvik however the place he goes to is far from a normal hospital.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

Sebastian blinked in confusion, "_I couldn't have heard that right_." At first he felt numb to what Hilda was saying, as if the words were spoken in her native tongue and he knew not one word of German. Then hot fury coursed through his veins, his hands clenching tight, his blunt nails digging painfully into his palms.

"Let me get this straight… the organization that caused my wife's and daughter's deaths want me to join? You must have lost your fucking minds!" Sebastian visibly jolted from rage.

However what he did not know was that his hazel eyes began to glow a soft golden color before fading only leaving striking gold flecks behind.

Hilda smiled frigidly inwardly pleased with the display of power, "There are ways in making you an operative without your consent. I hoped you would see you have no choice. I was endeavoring at being courteous by asking."

Ice filled Sebastian's veins at the thinly veiled warning, but held firm scowling at both Hilda and Maxwell who looked far too haughty.

"Yes I like that intensity please do keep it up once the conditioning is done. Maxwell I leave Sebastian in your capable hands. Remember what I said previously … do not break him," She strolled smoothly out the suite without a second glance.

Maxwell beamed viciously stalking towards Sebastian who instinctively backed up against the wall. "Let us begin, shall we?" He pinned Sebastian's body with his own, his arms encircled Sebastian's head.

"Back up off me, you creepy bastard!" Sebastian struggled, aggravated that the doctor barely moved an inch. _"Damn it just how strong, is this guy?"_ He thrashed against Maxwell, placing his hands on the other man's chest to push him off, but to no avail.

Maxwell enjoyed seeing Sebastian resist and the feel of Sebastian's hands on his body, but time grew short. With an unsettling smirk, the doctor retrieved a syringe from his pocket, and jabbed it into Sebastian's unprotected neck.

"Fuck… not… again…" Sebastian slumped forward into Maxwell.

"You're mine now Sebastian," Maxwell crooned, fingers threading into Sebastian's hair marveling at the softness, caressing the two scars one on an eyebrow and the other above the lips. He grinned deviously sweeping the unconscious man into his arms.

Maxwell carried his precious cargo out the suite where two orderlies awaited with a stretcher. "Do be gentle," The doctor advised placing Sebastian down. They silently buckled Sebastian's arms and legs into the restraints.

They walked at a sedate pace into a medical laboratory where a tall, slender brown-haired woman stood, her back facing them.

"Agent Kidman, I assume Hilda ordered you here," Maxwell greeted cordially. The woman turned to face them, but her eyes were locked onto Sebastian. "Oh yes you are familiar with Sebastian," He added with a spiteful leer making Juli privately shiver.

Juli nodded rigidly, "Yes I worked as Sebastian's partner along with Joseph. You already have prior knowledge. You were a scientist assigned for the mission in stopping Ruvik."

"Ah right… right the mission you ultimately failed. No matter we did get something out of it. Sebastian had gained extrasensory perception after leaving the STEM system. The organization plans on employing Sebastian. After I'm done, your task is guiding him as a mentor. Awfully ironic, isn't it?" Maxwell chuckled.

Juli didn't find the statement funny. She looked at Sebastian and frowned, "_This is what I wished to avoid, but it seems they were well aware that you survived. I'd hope returning to the police and the media hype revolving around the case would protect you, but I was wrong. I'm sorry Sebastian_."

"Well let's get started," Maxwell whistled cheerfully, instructing the orderlies to place Sebastian onto the examination table.

Switching on the overhead lamp Maxwell slipped on some vinyl gloves and grabbed a tray stocked with various chemicals.

During this, the orderlies stripped Sebastian's clothing leaving only boxers. Next they arranged the monitoring equipment, laid the sensors on Sebastian's body, and strapped him down to the table. Maxwell observed everything with a covetous eye drinking in the detective's features.

"_Such perfection… a muscular body with broad shoulders, narrowed waist, strong forearms and thighs. There is very little body fat, long torso, full chest, and good shoulder to waist ratio_," Maxwell stepped up stroking his hand up and down Sebastian's chest never noticing how Juli glared slightly.

Juli's hands clenched watching this man molest Sebastian. "Thank you gentlemen I'll take it from here," Maxwell gestured the men to leave, with a nod they did as command.

"How exactly do you plan on conditioning Sebastian?" Juli questioned trying to get the man to stop his harassment. She might have disagreed with a few of Sebastian's methods in the past, but she respected his mental fortitude and knew him to be an inherently good man at heart. She also knew Sebastian was a stubborn man who didn't respond to pain so she doubt the normal procedures would be ineffective.

In fact she found from the minor connection she had with the others while inside STEM that Sebastian's tolerance for pain abnormally high. It must have been since he suffered from multiple injuries, a gunshot wound, and a metal pole stabbed through the abdomen all the while retaining the ability to move let alone fight.

"Agent Kidman do you wish to know what my specialty that has made me irreplaceable happens to be?" Maxwell backed away from Sebastian for the moment and pulled out a large syringe filled with a dubious blue substance.

She slowly shook her head, "_I know he is one of Mobius' top scientists, but not area he was specifically assigned_."

"I studied the mind wholly in nearly every aspect. Consciousness, perception, thought, judgment, imagination, and memory, they are subjects I find most fascinating. However technically neuroscience, cognitive science, and psychology are my areas of expertise. These are foundations I use when preparing our agents so they can do their missions.

I also dabble with chemistry and biology, my greatest achievement is in this little syringe. An extraordinary compound I developed that manipulates the mind. I was head of those departments when I was pulled from those branches into the STEM project. I created the compound necessary for people to seamlessly dive into the STEM device and the chemical that hid your consciousness from Ruvik's for so long during your mission.

And to answer your question, I am going to try a new approach on dear Sebastian. I doubt the old ways would work on him. Before the only method that produced perfect agents was the hard process of manually breaking and building them back up through an agonizingly tedious undertaking utilizing psychological and physical torture. So I made this chemical, which basically affects memories," Maxwell grinned maniacally.

Juli looked astonished at the admission, "_He was the one who created the chemicals necessary for STEM to work_."

Maxwell smirked, "Yes as you can see I no longer have to physically condition our agents, this will do it for me." He brandished the syringe and injected it into Sebastian's neck sharply.

Sebastian let out a quiet gasp and within seconds the liquid travelled through his veins and into his brain. "This is important Agent Kidman do not say anything," Maxwell ordered.

"Sebastian can you hear me?" Maxwell whispered into Sebastian's ear.

Soft moans echoed throughout the laboratory as Sebastian's eye lids fluttered, but didn't open as he replied lethargically, "Yes?"

"Good now Sebastian, are you ready to face the truth?" Maxwell asked.

Sebastian groaned, "Truth?"

"Yes, who is your enemy?" The doctor inquired softly.

"Mobius, your damn organization took everything from me!" Sebastian growled.

Maxwell's tongue clicked in annoyance, "No Sebastian... Ruvik is the enemy. You're confused. Let's start with something simple. Tell me about your family."

"My family, you mean Myra and Lily?" Sebastian hesitantly inquired, trouble comprehending the question.

"Myra she was so beautiful, fierce, and intelligent. She was the love of my life, we created Lily together. Sweet little Lily, she was just like her mother. She was such a brave girl and so kind. Lily made me want to be a better person, the perfect father," Sebastian smiled in remembrance.

**Sebastian could see his family so clearly, they were standing in the middle of an open field. It was a beautiful day. The sky was calming crystal clear blue with clouds were fluffy and white floating lazily in the air. There was a large picnic cloth and basket on the ground. Myra was holding Lily within her arms.**

**Myra's face nearly split in half by the large smile on her face and Lily was laughing happily waving her tiny arms at her father, yelling at him to hurry. A grin came across Sebastian's lips as he raced to join, but no matter what how fast he ran, he couldn't get closer. He stretched his arm out trying to reach out to them, but they grew further and further away.**

**The sky grew darker with a gray overcast that changed the cheerful image into a bleak and depressing one. Sebastian kept running despite the darkness overtaking his surroundings. It was as if his family was on the end of a never-ending tunnel.**

"Please… no Myra! Lily! Wait… don't go! Come back!" Sebastian screamed, tears trailing down his cheeks.

Juli could hardly stand it, her hands clamped so tightly her knuckles turned white and her nails dug into her palms.

"Sebastian I'm sorry you lost your family, but that's why you're here. You desire vengeance. The man responsible is out there," Maxwell murmured.

"No, that's not true… it was Mobius!" Sebastian shouted, his muscles tensing under the restraints. Maxwell grimaced took out another needle and administered more of the drug.

**Sebastian was now standing before his family's home. It was completely ablaze, smoke coming out of every orifice. Glass shattered and screams resounded in the air. He grasped his head forcefully, his eyes closed tightly, body trembling forcing his body not to give into the overwhelming urge to scream.**

**His daughter, Lily was gone from this world. He would never see her smiling face again nor hear her joyful laughter. He turned to see Myra standing next to him, she was equally distraught. Sebastian moved to comfort her, hold her in his arms, to whisper that it was going to be alright even though they both knew it wasn't, but she was slowly drifting away.**

**In his mind's eye Myra's smile vanished from her face, her vivid eyes turned murky and then she disappeared. After she was gone Sebastian finally gave into tears. He visualized himself knocking back whiskey whilst clutching an old family picture, sounds of shuddering sobs echoed off the walls inside an empty lonely apartment. His once cherished memories now tormented him instead of giving him happiness all that was left was despair.**

Maxwell sighed, "Sebastian don't you remember, it was Ruvik. That madman abducted and murdered many people. Myra was investigating rash of the missing people in the city, she was a threat to his experiments. She would soon learn about STEM. Ruvik created STEM the system through horrific experiments that nearly killed you and your partners."

Juli's eyes sharpened into a glare, she watched this sadist man twist Sebastian's memories into something he could control. She frowned at how easy it appeared because Bloodworth was using memories that already existed. He did not have to create false ones to suit his needs.

"You recall the STEM device, what was done to you and your partners?" Maxwell questioned.

**Sebastian and Joseph entered Beacon to discover a bloody massacre of patients and staff alike. Sebastian watched the live footage of three policemen shooting at something off camera, only to have their throats slashed open. In his memory Sebastian was aware he wasn't supposed to recognize the killer, but his mind supplied the identity of the murderer.**

**It was Ruvik; he then turned around, stared at the camera, and disappeared, only to suddenly reappear behind Sebastian and stabs him. Next Sebastian awoke tied upside down in what could be described as a slaughterhouse. Then he was chased by a large brute wielding a blood and flesh encrusted chainsaw.**

**Finally he escaped the hospital Sebastian only to find the city collapsing. A few of them managed to get away, however Connelly started to transform into a grotesque creature that resembled a zombie. With no driver the ambulance loses control and began to fall off an inconveniently placed cliff.**

**Then it was one horrific scene after another, one lethal fight for survival against monsters after another, traps threatening to kill him at every turn with hardly any rest. Sebastian could recall the repeat encounters with the Sadist and the Keeper quite well, both Ruvik's minion sent to kill him in the most gruesome of fashions. On top of that he was exposed to the most horrendous of environments each with various degrees of blood, guts, dissembled body parts, and ghastly creatures ready to devour him.**

"Ruvik… he tried to kill me and my partners. He wanted to capture Leslie," Sebastian murmured.

Maxwell smiled, "Yes that poor soul. Leslie is gone, do you remember what happened?"

**Ruvik walked to Leslie and turned him into liquid as he touched him. The liquid was then fed into the STEM machine.**

"He… was absorbed somehow. Leslie's dead, Ruvik was trying to steal his body. Ruvik wants to leave STEM," Sebastian replied.

**The world changed, tilted, and Sebastian flew out of a window. He hardly had time to cover his eyes from the broken glass.**

**Sebastian landed on a giant brain as Ruvik, now mutated into a giant monster, and attempted to crush him. He no choice, but to run, luckily he found a gun mounted onto a truck that he could use to defend himself. Sebastian was doing well until he was launched into a building and was impaled onto a large piece of shrapnel.**

**Briefly Sebastian wondered how he was able to find all these weapons to help him, but the thought was suppressed as the overall fear of Ruvik coming closer took over. Miraculously a dead Sadist falls from the sky with a rocket launcher in its hands. Another moment of questioning his luck passed when Sebastian took the launcher and fired at Ruvik.**

**Though one couldn't say Ruvik wasn't persistent as he refused to go down, but with one final shot off with his pistol Sebastian hits Ruvik and killed him, forcing Sebastian "to awake" hooked to the STEM machine. After a hallucination of Ruvik, Sebastian disconnected and stomped onto Ruvik's brain.**

"I was too late, Ruvik escaped out of STEM. He's free," Sebastian whispered.

**Sebastian woke up again in the STEM machine. Kidman was leaning over him, she gestured Sebastian to play dead. As the staff went away, he regained consciousness once more and removed the connected cord. Connelly and Jimenez are also connected to the machine, but they are dead.**

**Sebastian leaves just as a SWAT team rushed in, and checked if he was alright. When Sebastian walked outside he spotted Leslie, but before he could go to him, a familiar piercing headache attacked Sebastian and Leslie disappeared much like Ruvik's teleportation ability.**

"That's okay Sebastian because you can find him again. You can bring him to justice, don't you want that. For him to pay for what he's done to you and to everyone," Maxwell pushed.

The more Maxwell spoke the less Sebastian fought against him. "Sebastian, are you ready to face the truth?" Maxwell asked.

"Yes…" Sebastian breathed.

Maxwell stared down hard at Sebastian, "Who is the enemy?"

"Ruvik is the enemy," Sebastian replied monotonously.

A triumphant sneer made its way onto Maxwell's face, "Excellent, rest Sebastian. The training will start in the morning." He gave Sebastian another sedative smiling upon seeing the man's muscles relaxed.

Maxwell sighed, "The man is quite tenacious this took longer than expected." He turned facing Juli who stood as still as a statue the entire time.

"Why was I told to be here?" She asked.

"We were questioning your loyalty. You failed in reporting that we had another STEM survivor. He witnessed our activities at the very least. It was sheer luck we tested his brain waves on the chance that they changed or we would have killed him off. We needed to see if you would attempt to save him from his fate," Maxwell answered.

An impressive glare appeared on Juli, but Maxwell only chuckled, "My my my… did Sebastian or Joseph teach you such a venomous look? No matter you are dismissed, training starts at five o'clock sharp."

Juli nodded stiffly and exited the room with quick strides not looking back for fear the she would lose her temper. She made it halfway down the hall before slamming her fist into the adjacent wall, "Damn that bastard!"

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, but a lot has been going on and I wanted to play the new DLC so I can add whatever elements from it that will work into my story.

Poor Seb having to live through the tragedy again then have his memories manipulated by the organization that killed his family in the first place.

Oh and Juli Kidman has finally appeared. Well hope you all are happy with this chapter, until next time!


	8. The Watcher

Chapter Eight: The Watcher (Un-beta Read)

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Evil Within"

Summary: Sebastian is taken to get medical attention after the events taken place at Beacon Memorial Hospital, STEM, and Ruvik however the place he goes to is far from a normal hospital.

Warning: Okay there's a part that some people might not enjoy. There will be a notice there so you can avoid. For those who will continue reading, hope you like it. I kind of embraced my inner perv on this one.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

Joseph couldn't make sense of Ruvik's confession or threat, but decided it was irrelevant at the moment since it was more important to focus on rescuing Sebastian from his own self-sacrificing stupidity.

Glancing at the blond Joseph wondered what the best way in breaching the subject of an alliance. "_I am aware that Ruvik is obsessed with Seb so motivation isn't an issue, but how well can we work together_?" Joseph suddenly groaned from sore ribs.

A pill bottle came hurdling at his direction though luckily Joseph caught them, "Pain medication?"

"I can see you are injured. You won't be helpful in the rescue attempt without taking something for alleviating pain," Ruvik muttered walking over to the workbench.

Joseph's head shook, poured a couple onto his hand, and swallowed the pills dry. "So what are you working on?" The dark-haired male asked making an effort to have polite conversation, but it was mostly curiosity.

"Sebastian stole this device from Bloodworth. It can detect the specific energy that psychic powers give off. Bloodworth can track us with it. He'd done so whilst we were escaping one of Mobius' facilities that they held Sebastian in," Ruvik replied grabbing a screwdriver and began taking the handheld apart.

Joseph hummed thoughtfully, "You wish to understand how it tracks that energy so you can find a way around their sensors?"

Ruvik nodded his head, "Yes if we can't sneak into their headquarters unnoticed then we had no hopes of reclaiming Sebastian. Be assured Mobius will have more machines like these. It might not be as good, but I'm sure there are plenty of them."

A thought crossed Joseph's mind and he knew Ruvik would be his only way to have his question answered. "How did Sebastian wind up at his home? His apartment it would be the first place they would search," Joseph commented watching the other work.

Pale hands carefully picked apart the machine and set the parts aside in an orderly manner. "That is something only Sebastian or Bloodworth can enlighten you on," Ruvik said stiffly, hands tightening into fists.

Joseph's eyes narrowed, he knew the statement was meant to shift his focus, but he was determined to know. "What I don't understand is why you both were separated. You wouldn't let Sebastian out of your sight for long. You're not the type," He persisted.

"If you aspire to blame me for Sebastian's capture then by all means do so… I already do," Ruvik whispered gravelly. "Is there anything else?" The blond hissed his eyes glowed angrily before fading back to their still quite vivid color.

Joseph chose silence as his answer. He turned to see the vast book collection of books packed into shelves. "_When your friend becomes a medium it's best to educate yourself on their abilities_," Joseph chuckled amusingly grabbing a hardback.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

Sebastian murmured in his sleep as he tossed and turned in his bed. Images flashed in his mind, he could see his family smiling cheerfully at him before they abruptly began to decompose right before his eyes. Hazel eyes widen in horror as he knelt next to the pile of ashes that were once his loved ones.

A cold leather hand rest upon Sebastian shoulder, he turned to see a stoic Joseph holding his hand out to help Sebastian to his feet. In a blink of an eye Joseph was bleeding profusely from bullet wounds, a trickle of blood fell from his pale lips, and then the younger male fell back into a dark abyss.

"Sebastian…" A startling familiar voice called softly. "Wake up Sebastian…" The voice spoke again.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

With a breathless gasp Sebastian nearly launched himself out of his bed, the nightmare still fresh in his memory. His hands trembled as he grabbed the prescription bottle Maxwell handed to him when he first woke up in the lab.

The doctor informed him that they would help him control his dreams so he could get a good night's sleep. Popping two into his mouth Sebastian swallowed them down with a sip of water from the glass he left on his nightstand. Moments passed and the nightmare began to fade, a serene state washed over Sebastian.

"Well they certainly work fast," Sebastian murmured rising out of bed heading to the bathroom. "I might as well get up now training begins in a couple of hours," He stripped his nightclothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

[**Warning: This may get a bit creepy and sexual so if you are in any way squeamish, then skip this part!**]

Unbeknownst to Sebastian his every move was being monitored. A button-sized camera sent video and audio feeds to a terminal in Maxwell's lab, where the man was watched with hungry eyes.

Sebastian grabbed a washcloth, wet it under the showerhead, took the rain scented shower gel and put a generous amount into the cloth.

He slowly stroked the washrag smoothly across his chest whilst poisonous green-colored eyes followed every motion. His biceps and triceps tightened then relaxed when he washed his arms before raising them to get underneath.

Sighing in relief Sebastian smiled lightly at feeling clean again. For some reason he couldn't remember the last time he had a shower. Sebastian repeated the process to clean his torso, the rag sliding down his abs as they tensed briefly at the gesture.

Bending down slightly he began to clean his lower body. He worked the washcloth against his thighs then calves, giving Maxwell a great show of back muscles rippling along with his ass shifting from his movements.

Sebastian groaned inaudibly when stood back up and lowered the washrag to his shaft. **Maxwell licked his lips, his pupils started to dilate, and his body temperature rose forcing him to loosen a few buttons of his shirt.**

In even caresses Sebastian rubbed the cloth, which made blood flow quickly along the length of his penis, deepening the color to a dark red, enlarging, and firming with each stroke. The skin of scrotum tightened and his testes drew up closer to his body. Warmth emitted from them earning a guttural moan from Sebastian.

**One of Maxwell's hands slowly made its way to the zipper of his pants of which he pulled down and freed his erected cock. He hissed when the head of his dick was exposed to the cool air of his lab.**

Sebastian's heart thundered in his chest, his breathing quickened, and his blood pressure rose making it feel like every pulse of his heart was going to be his last. His cheeks and chest flushed from arousal in addition to the blood flooding his body.

**Maxwell was of a similar state as he matched his own strokes to that of Sebastian's pace. Maxwell grasped the edge of his desk with his free hand while his other moved up and down slowly trying to delay his orgasm.**

Soon Sebastian's hand sped up earning a full body shudder from his encroaching ejaculation. Sebastian's abdomen grew taut, his prostate contracted, and his jaw practically unhinged as his orgasm overtook him. Sperm forced its way out and onto the floor of the shower to be washed down the drain. Sebastian damn near whimpered as continued to fondle himself through his orgasm, his knees buckling marginally before he managing to steady himself.

**This caused Maxwell to unload himself onto the floor of his lab. He sank back tiredly his hand hanging limply at his side. Though his dick twitched when he saw Sebastian leaned onto the wall of the shower panting as if he ran a marathon, the man's broad chest heaving his nipples hardened to twin peaks.**

Finally getting his breathing under control and his legs to stop shaking Sebastian reached for the shampoo. He washed his hair then dipped his head underneath the showerhead to rinse. After he was done with his hair he splashed some water on his face, made sure he had no lingering soap on his body then turned off the shower.

**Meanwhile Maxwell had already cleaned and tucked himself back into his pants. He zipped up his pants and smoothed back his hair. "Oh, I can hardly wait to have you underneath me," Maxwell's hand grazed the image of Sebastian of stepping out of the shower.**

**Glancing down at his watch he grimaced and turned off his terminal. He had a meeting with Hilda to tell of his progress with Sebastian. However a smirk came across his face as his eyes glanced down at the recording device he had set up for ** **security** ** and ** **studying** ** purposes. So with a jaunty whistle he left the lab.**

[**Warning: It's over you can read again!**]

Grasping one of the large towels Sebastian wrapped it around his waist and exited the steamy bathroom. "Damn it's already four thirty," Sebastian sighed, going through the closet and picked out a comfortable pair of black joggers, gray tee-shirt, and black trainers. He had no idea what the training involved, but he figured some physical activity had to be part of it so he decided to dress the part.

A knock on the door snapped Sebastian out of his musing. He opened the door to see a familiar face. "Kidman?" Sebastian blinked in confusion. He had no idea how he should feel about seeing her. He was angry of course, but he was also relieved.

"Hello Sebastian can I come in?" Juli asked. Sebastian nodded and stepped back, allowing her inside.

Softly closing the door he faced her. So many questions were forming in his mind, but all he could ask was: "How are you?"

Juli's eyes widen then crinkled in laughter as an almost silent chuckle escaped her lips, "That's the first thing you want to ask?"

"Yeah in spite of what happened I was worried about you. I also know you didn't mean to shoot Joseph. You were doing what you thought was best to make sure Ruvik didn't escape, I realize that now. I might not be able to completely forgive you for Joseph, but you're all I have now," Sebastian said.

Juli couldn't believe it, "_He doesn't remember anything about being held prisoner by Mobius, his escape with Ruvik, or finding out about Joseph being alive. Was this a side effect of the drugs used on him_?"

"So what's our first move?" Sebastian spoke regaining Juli's attention.

"We need to test your physical capabilities first then we will test your newfound psychic powers. You're our best bet in finding and capturing Ruvik," Juli said as if she rehearsed it, she might have, but Sebastian didn't notice.

Sebastian smiled, "This is rather funny. I was your mentor and now you're mine."

Juli found Sebastian's statement to be of legitimate humor unlike how Bloodworth said it in mocking condescension earning a smile in return from the woman.

"I'll try not to be too hard on you," Juli smirked teasingly. They left the room in better spirits, though Juli couldn't rid herself of the sense of dread and guilt pooling in her stomach.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

"Do tell me did you manage to condition the detective?" Hilda sat her desk. Her eyes alight with curiosity and anticipation that looked strange for they were normally cold and callous.

"Yes, I was successful in suppressing his memories of his imprisonment by enhancing the memories of his experiences within STEM. I also used them to fuel the once burning hatred for Ruvik that lost some of its smolder when he escaped STEM and met up with Ruvik again.

Ruvik has become our scapegoat for all the troubles that befell Sebastian so he is very motivated in apprehending Ruvik for us. On another note Sebastian has no memories of Joseph being alive. It would be prudent to send a tactical team to eliminate that loose end," Maxwell reported.

Hilda nodded her head, "Agreed, I'll give you tactical team omega to handle this mission. They may also prove to be useful in accessing the range of Ruvik's powers outside of STEM. I leave this matter to you, do not fail."

Maxwell grinned wickedly, "Oh you are most kind with your resources Ms. Hilda. I shall not fail you." He left the office with a bounce in his step.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter

Author's Note: First and foremost… I can't believe I wrote that. I made Maxwell so creepy, where is this coming from?! Fun fact, I was going to title the chapter: The Voyeur, but then that would give too much away, right?

Anyway sorry for the lack of Ruvik, but in the next one he will be the main focus so look forward to that. Once again thank you for taking the time to read my story. Until next time!


	9. Assessment

Chapter Nine: Assessment (Un-beta Read)

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Evil Within"

Summary: Sebastian is taken to get medical attention after the events taken place at Beacon Memorial Hospital, STEM, and Ruvik however the place he goes to is far from a normal hospital.

Author's Note: Well played the more recent DLCs and learned a bit more about the world of the Evil Within, will it affect my story? No, well not really. It did change my perspective on a few things and gave me some more ideas, but for the most part the plot I had outline will remain unchanged. Thanks for being patient in waiting for an update. Life has been hectic, to say the least.

Warning: Slight spoiler warning to those who didn't play the DLCs. I know a bit late to warn some of you, it is chapter nine into the story, but really if you haven't played the game or watched any let's plays of the game, why are you reading this? Oh yeah and there will also be a medical exam performed by Bloodworth in this chapter… take that as you will.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

Juli glanced out of the corner of her eye at the older male walking beside her, "_This is all too strange. How much of Sebastian's mind has been altered by Bloodworth. I know the truth, but if I say anything we'll both most likely be killed or rather they'll kill me and do something worse to Sebastian. They'll mostly condition him the old fashion way_."

She never experienced what was done to those unfortunate souls who were left in Bloodworth's hands to be trained, but she heard some horror stories and gossip. "_There is also the obvious obsession the mad doctor had for Sebastian. I'll have to use my new assignment to my advantage to make sure Sebastian isn't left alone with that bastard_," She inwardly scowled while her face kept its impassive expression.

Juli chuckled lightly at the irony, earning a brow lift from Sebastian. She shook her head dismissively as they continued their silent stroll down the hall. "_Usually it's the man protecting the woman's virtue not the other way around. Also Sebastian is older than I am… maybe I am suffering from a Father Complex. I always seem to latch onto older men_."

She recalled the psyche evaluation she had not too long ago after she was fully inducted into Mobius, how she trusted and even looked up to the Administrator. How betrayed she felt when she found out how he viewed her as expendable. The anger that pulsated through her veins that even when the truth was discovered, he still expected her to carry out her mission without question.

"_But it's different with Sebastian. I know he's a truly good man who had the misfortune of crossing paths with Mobius. Even at his worst, he doesn't compare to the monsters lurking within Mobius. I have to do my best to make sure he's safe. It's the least I can do, in a way I am partially responsible for what has happened to him_," Juli frowned slightly.

A large, warm hand gently rested on her shoulder snapping Juli out of her musings. Her eyes widen as she turned to face Sebastian who stopped in the middle of the corridor. Bright amber eyes peered deeply into her own making it very hard for Juli to formulate thoughts or words.

"Hey, are you alright? I know you're not much of a conversationalist and you prefer to stay in your own head, but if something is bothering you… you can tell me. I know when you were arranged to become one of my partners that I wasn't the friendliest or even that welcoming, but you were my responsibility. To be honest I kind of had the feeling that in time we would have grown closer," Sebastian confessed.

Juli blinked in astonishment, "Do you really think so?"

Sebastian chuckled, "You wouldn't have guess it, but Joseph and I didn't get along at first." The statement seemed logical as she could see how their personalities would clash, but there was a sense of disbelief due to witnessing how close their relationship appeared to be.

Seeing her slightly doubtful look Sebastian smiled slightly, "He was assigned after Myra and I could no longer be partners and she transferred departments. In the beginning Joseph and I argued constantly. After a while we learnt to work together instead of letting our differences get in the way, we used them to our advantage. Joseph could see things more objectively than I could while my strengths lies more in intuition."

His statement gave Juli pause, "Sebastian? Were you always good at perceiving other people's motives? As if you could almost immediately tell what they wanted?"

Sebastian seemed confused initially, but comprehension slowly formed on his face. He was about to speak, but Juli quickly placed her hand over his lips.

"Don't say anything yet especially to Bloodworth. It's just a theory nothing more," She whispered.

Sebastian nodded his head and smoothly removed her hand from his mouth. His gaze quickly zeroed in on the scar on her wrist and hand. "When did this happen and what caused it?" He asked.

Juli briefly noticed his tone and the way he inspected the wound was much like a father would with his child. "_He's a father through and through_," She laughed half amused, half sadden. "Before I entered STEM, the needle they injected me with left this scar," Juli replied.

"Must have been one big ass needle," Sebastian muttered, still holding her dainty wrist in his hand. His fingers lightly brushed the wound making Juli gasp softly when a comforting heat passed through his touch and for the first time since she received that mark there wasn't any phantom pains.

"_In fact it doesn't look quite so big_," Juli mused placing her other hand over top of Sebastian's to convey she was alright.

Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat startled Sebastian and Juli. Standing not even two feet away was Maxwell, looking less than pleased.

"I came to see what could be taking you both so long," Maxwell's narrowed eyes were pinned on Sebastian and Juli specifically their joined hands.

Juli gave a brief smirk before forcing it to vanish from her face, it was apparent the man was jealous. Despite their rocky relationship Juli was miles ahead of Bloodworth in terms of closeness to Sebastian. She smiled a bit too pleasantly, "Nothing we seemed to have gotten distracted talking about things, not to worry we'll hurry up."

Purposefully she took Sebastian's hand and guided him into the proper training room, all the while Maxwell glared heatedly into her back.

Once they crossed the threshold, the door automatically closing behind them Sebastian coughed awkwardly, "So you and him don't get along I see."

"He's kind of creepy, if you hadn't noticed," Juli slowly released Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian snorted, "No, I gathered that much. It's strange I've never seen you show your animosity towards someone so openly."

"Empathy?" She questioned.

"Maybe your guess is as good as mine," Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

"You can read emotions if someone is projecting strongly enough or if strong emotional memories are embedded onto the object, though you are far more accurate in reading emotions from touch. At least that is what the reports say," Maxwell entered the room carry a large folder.

Juli questioned, "And you know this, how?"

"Ready to get to work, Sebastian?" Maxwell looked directly at Sebastian neither of the two failed in noticing the obvious change in subject.

The other male glimpsed down at Juli who nodded her head and he in turn nodded as well, "Sure let's get started."

Viewing the little exchange didn't make Maxwell any happier causing him to sneer, "_If I could get rid of that little bitch I would, but the Administrator was very adamant in keeping her around and that is one person I don't want to piss off_."

"Good first thing's first a physical," Maxwell smiled making both Sebastian and Juli inwardly shiver. "If you would come with me to examination room," He gestured Sebastian to follow the walked into a separate room that was examination room with various medical supplies inside.

"I'll be right outside the door, if he does anything inappropriate tell me," Juli insisted making Sebastian nodded slowly almost as if he was in disbelief and ironic bemusement.

Sebastian went inside to see Maxwell had already washed his hands and put on a pair of gloves.

"Now I'm sure you already know what physicals consist of, but to be sure I'll be performing testicular, hernia, penis, and prostate exams. I will also be doing a complete blood count, chemistry panel, and urinalysis, it's not standard, but we need the information on file," Maxwell explained.

Sebastian's eyes glinted, "Let's get this over with."

"Very good then if you would strip and put on this gown to make things easier," Maxwell held out a blue hospital gown.

"I assume he won't be leaving the room and it's not like he's not already going to see more of me than I want to see," Sebastian grabbed the gown. He quickly pulled off his shoes and socks. Next he lifted his shirt over his head then pulled off his pants. With a small smirk he put on the gown luckily it was at a respectable length and then he took off his boxers.

Sebastian neatly folded his clothes and placed on the nearby table. Disappointed at the lack of a strip show Maxwell moved on, "Well let's get started."

"Hmm, good there appears to be no lumps on your testicles. Is there any tenderness or sudden growth?" Maxell asked as he slowly and smoothly stroked before backing off.

Sebastian shook his head. "Alright next the hernia exam," Maxwell announced. After getting into position he instructed, Turn your head and cough."

"Excellent there appears to be no weaknesses in the abdominal wall between the intestines and scrotum. If you would turn to the front and lift out the gown," The doctor clinically stated.

Sebastian's eye twitched, but he did as he was told. Maxwell hummed quietly and what could be described as appreciation while he checked Sebastian's penis. The detective easily could tell that the other was enjoying himself far too much even without the empathy. However the wisps of hungry desire escaped the doctor's veneer.

"We're done and finally the prostate exam. If you would," Maxwell pointed to the examination table. Sebastian growled softly, but bent over slightly, with his back turned he never saw the wicked gleam in Maxwell's eyes.

Maxwell silently took a packet of lube, slicked his fingers, parted Sebastian's cheeks, and inserted a finger in the rectum. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong," He purred then slipped in another finger making Sebastian grunted at the sudden intrusion.

"Is there something amiss, anything sensitivity or irritation?" Maxwell asked as if he wasn't caressing Sebastian's prostate.

"N… no," Sebastian stuttered when Maxwell pressed down harder.

Maxwell smirked, rubbing at a steadier pace, "Nothing?" The movements forced a few moans to pass through Sebastian's lips before the man could stop himself.

At that moment all Sebastian could do was shake his head. Maxwell opened his mouth to speak, but a loud knock startled him and his "patient" making the doctor back away unconsciously giving Sebastian enough time to stand up, lower his gown, and turn to face Maxwell.

"Is everything, going okay in there?" Juli's voice filtered through the door. "I thought I hear something strange, is Sebastian alright?" She asked further.

Maxwell angrily strolled to the door and poked his head outside, "Agent Kidman you are aware a physical is being performed in here, do be quiet."

"I apologize, but Sebastian and I really need to get started on the training. I would like to think such a prestigious doctor as you would never take so long doing a physical," She said saccharinely.

Maxwell exhaled noisily, "Yes well after I do a complete blood count, a chemistry panel, and an urinalysis he'll be free to go."

Juli nodded her head then stepped back just in time to avoid the door being slammed into her face, a satisfied smile graced her lips.

After taking off his gloves in aggressive manner, Maxwell slipped on a new pair then proceeded to take Sebastian's blood. "Here I'll need a sample," He said tonelessly and pointed to a small bathroom in the corner of the room, handing Sebastian a cup to put his urine sample in.

Soon the physical was done and Sebastian was back in his clothes. "Thank you for your cooperation, I'll have the result done soon. Enjoy the rest of your day," Maxwell shut the door loudly once Sebastian had crossed the threshold.

Juli and Sebastian glanced at each other, a few moments went by before they began to laugh. "I think we better go. Come on we'll go to another room where we can do this," She smiled slightly leading the older male out.

"That smug little bitch, well she can't be around him all the time and there are the cameras. Yes, she can't protect you from me for long Sebastian. I will get what I want!" Maxwell muttered, his hands tightening into fists.

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket quickly slipping it out Maxwell answered, "Yes? Oh they have arrived? Excellent I'll be right there."

"This is wonderful news indeed. Hilda works very quickly," He exited briskly walking down the hall into an elevator. He grabbed his I.D. and swiped the panel in front of him then pressed the button label B5.

In no time at all he reached the floor and reached his destination. It was a room with four cells lining the wall with a pair of large guards was standing at the side of each chamber.

"Maxwell Bloodworth, I believe Ms. Stark has authorized Team Omega to be transferred to me," Maxwell spoke.

The guards nodded their heads in unison then one of each side of the cells punched a series of numbers on a panel next to the chambers. With a loud hiss the doors open and four individuals stepped out.

"Team Omega for now until your mission is over I am in command. Your targets Ruben Victoriano better known as Ruvik and Joseph Oda, you will find them and kill them," Maxwell ordered.

The individuals nodded in understanding. "Good now then, shall we begin?" Maxwell chuckled darkly.

Xx

Xx

* * *

XxX

* * *

Xx

Xx

Author's Note: Yeah I did say Ruvik would be the main focus of this chapter and he wasn't… sorry about that. I tried to make this chapter revolve around him, but nothing worked that made sense or rather the story pacing would have been off so he wasn't in this chapter. I've already started to write the next one after this and he's in that one, don't worry.

Once again I apologize for the long break in between updates, real life got in the way. Thanks for your patience and continued support of this story. Until next time!


End file.
